Saved game data
Previously earned saved game data can be used in select Koei titles for extra exclusive bonuses. These bonuses are optional to enjoy yet are sometimes exclusive depending on the title. Both sets of saved game data often have to occupy the same memory card in order to take effect. These bonuses are mainly limited to the home console versions of the games (mainly Playstation 2). Games with saved game data bonuses List of games and benefits gained from saved game data. *''Dynasty Warriors 3: Xtreme Legends'' :Allows players to play the expansion with the player's powered up characters from the original game in Musou Mode. *''Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce 2'' :Lets players keep their Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce characters and rewards players with four bonus masks to customize their characters' appearance. *''Warriors Orochi 2'' :Lets players immediately learn the first ability from every character at the start of the game if Warriors Orochi save data is present. The Japanese PSP port also allows players to unlock and play the awakened versions for Zhao Yun, Sun Shang Xiang, and Xiahou Dun if there is Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce data present. *''Romance of the Three Kingdoms IX'' :Save game data from Dynasty Warriors 4 and its Xtreme Legends expansion automatically unlocks Da Qiao and Xiao Qiao in the game. Dynasty Tactics 2 save data unlocks Lu Lingqi as an accessible character. *''Romance of the Three Kingdoms X'' :One more bonus scenario with Dynasty Warriors 5 or Romance of the Three Kingdoms IX data. *''Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI'' :Unlocks two bonus scenarios with Romance of the Three Kingdoms X saved game data. *''Kessen III'' :Save data from Samurai Warriors and Samurai Warriors: Xtreme Legends allows players to use Keiji Maeda and Ina in Nobunaga's army. They will start with unique equipment based on their Warriors counterparts, but their voices will be the generic voices in Kessen III. *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 3: Izayoiki'' :Lets players load up their original character data from Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 3. Player also gains access to the exclusive Hirazumi route (after clearing the game once with any ending). Collects previously earned illustrations from original game and stores them within the Izayoiki gallery. *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 3: Unmei no Labyrinth'' :Unlocks special reading option in the Extras section if Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 3 is present. Special options for the Christmas party can be made available if Izayoki save game data is present. The Izayoki bonuses need to have the endings with the Hirazumi route, Shirogane, and/or Tomomori previously saved in order to appear in Unmei no Labyrinth. *''Kinirio no Corda 2 Encore'' :Saves all gained ending data from Kinirio no Corda 2 and transfers it to the Encore version at the start. Collects previously earned illustrations from original game and stores them within the Encore gallery. *''Winning Post World 2010'' :If players have a Winning Post World save file, they can transfer their previously created characters and horses into their World 2010 game. See Also *Import *Mobile Joy *Downloadable content Category:Gameplay